sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 19
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 18 |obecny = #19 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 20 }} |Numer komiksu=19 |Data=24 lipca 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Ryan Jampole (okładka A) *Lamar Wells i Reggie Graham (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Czcionka= |Atramenty= |Kolory= |Podziękowania= |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Doktor Eggman |Lokacje= }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 19 – dziewiętnasty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"Crisis City, Part 1"! Eggman's reign of terror continues! Sonic races to help Team Dark rescue civilians from a major city, but his own metal virus infection is getting worse! Outnumbered, how long can Sonic outrun the inevitable? And who else will fall? A major cornerstone of the metal virus saga! One of Sonic's most powerful allies falls victim to the disease, but who? W przeszłości miasto Sunset City było ważnym ośrodkiem handlowym, z licznymi sklepami z biżuterią. Taki stan rzeczy dobiegł jednak końca, po tym jak Doktor Eggman i jego Badniki zaatakowały i zdemolowały większość miasta. Jakiś czas po pokonaniu Eggmana, mieszkańcy Sunset City, wspierani przez Restoration, rozpoczęli odbudowę. Tym razem jednak Eggman powrócił z Metal Virusem, który zainfekował wielu obywateli Sunset City, pogarszając całą sytuację. Po otrzymaniu informacji od Rouge, Sonic przybył do miasta, kiedy to było oblegane przez Zomboty. Wrogowie otoczyli jeża, ale ten odrzucił ich swoim obrotowym kopnięciem. Nie podobało mu się to, że Zomboty ciągle próbują go złapać, ponieważ powoduje to szybsze rozprzestrzenianie się infekcji. Nagle jeża zawołali cywile z pobliskiego budynku, którzy zostali uwięzieni tam przez hordę Zombotów, która blokowała wejście. Sonic miał zamiar zaatakować Zomboty, ale musiał się wycofać przed nadlatującymi pociskami. Wystrzelił je E-123 Omega, który miał zamiar zastosować bardziej drastyczne środki. Sonicowi się to nie podobało, ponieważ Zomboty nie były regularnymi robotami Eggmana, a niewinnymi ludźmi którzy zostali w nie zmienione. Omega jednak nie dał się przekonać, ponieważ liczyło się dla niego tylko to, że Zomboty zostały stworzone przez Eggmana. Sonic postanowił zostawić Omegę, widząc że Zomboty i tak były wytrzymałe na jego artylerię. Po chwili nadleciała Rouge, która poprosiła Sonica o zaprowadzenie mieszkańców do Grand Gold Flicky Hotel, gdzie zbierano ocalałych. Sonic postanowił tak zrobić. Jeden z mieszkańców uwolnionych z obleganego budynku zapytał Sonica, czy powinni dziękować Omedze, ale jeż zapewnił ich że robot nie jest kimś kto tego potrzebuje. Jeż zaczął następnie torować mieszkańcom drogę, powalając wiele Zombotów. Wkrótce Sonic dotarł pod hotel, gdzie miejskie służby ustawiły barykady, broniąc się przed Zombotami za pomocą Wisponów. Rouge kazała oficerom aby bronili flanki, ponieważ widziała nadchodzące ze wschodu Zomboty. Następnie odwróciła się do Sonica i podziękowała mu za pomoc. Jeż poinformował ją, że jego infekcja jest jeszcze możliwa do kontrolowania, ale Eggman zaczął tracić kontrolę nad Zombotami. Rouge zirytowała się tym, ponieważ atak Zombotów już od początku wydawał jej się niezorganizowany. Sonic zapytał następnie gdzie jest Shadow, na co Rouge odpowiedziała mu, że znajduje on transport dla ocalałych. Wtem usłyszeli wołających o pomoc mieszkańców, którzy próbowali dostać się zza barykady. Sonic niemal wyciągnął do nich dłoń, ale przypomniał sobie że to by ich zainfekowało. Przeskoczył więc nad mieszkańcami i utworzył trąbę powietrzną, która rozwiała nadciągające Zomboty w tył. Jeż powiedział następnie obrońcom, że nadciąga więcej Zombotów, które nie podążają za żadnym planem. Sonic złapał następnie dwa Zomboty, odciągając je z dala od hotelu. Spotkał się ponownie z Omegą, który toczył walkę z kolejną falą przeciwników. Zomboty zaczęły się zbliżać z dwóch stron, co Sonic zauważył. Poprosił Omegę o utrzymanie obecnej linii. Zanim jeż mógł jednak cokolwiek zrobić, zauważył jak liczne Zomboty zostały staranowane przez ciężarówkę, z której wyszedł Shadow. Sonic próbował zażartować, ale Shadow nie był w nastroju. Przypomniał Sonicowi, że gdyby zniszczyli Eggmana w Windmill Village, to do całej sytuacji by nie doszło. Sonic obwinił jednak Doktora Starline'a za przywrócenie Eggmanowi wspomnień, ale Shadow nie przyjął tej wymówki. Co więcej uważał, że Sonic zasłużył na bycie zainfekowanym. Sonic postanowił uciec, aby znów cofnąć swoje zakażenie, informując Shadowa, że w razie gdyby i on został zainfekowany, mógłby trzymać chorobę w ryzach. Po tym jak Sonic pobiegł, Shadow powiedział Omedze aby bronił ciężarówki, podczas gdy Rouge będzie nadzorowała ewakuację ocalałych. Omega przyjął to zadanie, ponieważ dałoby mu więcej celów. Shadow natomiast miał zamiar zniszczyć armię Eggmana. Tak więc Omega zaczął ostrzeliwać nadciągające hordy Zombotów, a Shadow atakował je bezpośrednio. Rouge zauważyła jednak, że czarny jeż był nieostrożny. Shadow uważał, że nie może być zakażony, ponieważ jest Ostateczną Formą Życia. Tymczasem Sonic skończył swój bieg po obrzeżach miasta. Zauważył wtedy, że po raz pierwszy czuje zmęczenie od tak długiego biegu. Spojrzał następnie na miasto, co przypomniało mu o przyjaciołach, którzy już zostali zainfekowani. Zaczął się zastanawiać jak wielu innych mógł dotknąć taki los na całym świecie. Po chwili otrząsnął się i zaczął biec z powrotem do miasta. Nadal uważał, że postąpił słusznie, dając Mr Tinkerowi drugą szansę. W mieście Shadow kontynuował swoją walkę z Zombotami. Po odrzuceniu jednego z nich, zauważył na swoich dłoniach infekcję, co go zaskoczyło. Rouge kazała mu uciekać, ponieważ ona i pozostali będą w stanie kontrolować sytuację. Shadow zignorował jednak Rouge i kontynuował walkę z narastającą infekcją. Rouge szybko poprosiła Omegę o to aby osłaniał Shadowa strzałami. Robot nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, ponieważ był zajęty odpieraniem narastających fal Zombotów od ciężarówki. W obliczu krytycznej sytuacji, Rouge skontaktowała się z Amy, prosząc o wsparcie. Sonic powrócił do miasta, a Rouge powiedziała mu aby zajął się Shadowem. Sonic wiedział jednak, że Rouge byłaby jedyną osobą, której Shadow by posłuchał. Nagle jeż został przyparty do ciężarówki przez Shadowa-Zombota, chcąc powiedzieć, że go ostrzegał. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Death Egg Robot Sentinel Galeria Okładki IDW 19 RI raw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 19 preview 0.jpg IDW 19 preview 1.jpg IDW 19 preview 2.jpg IDW 19 preview 3.jpg IDW 19 preview 4.jpg IDW 19 preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki *Tytuł historii przedstawionej w tym komiksie pochodzi od poziomu z gry Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *Ciężarówka, którą prowadzi Shadow, przypomina ciężarówkę G.U.N. z gry Sonic Adventure 2. *Lokacja przez którą Sonic biegnie na obrzeżach miasta przypomina Green Hill Zone. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing